Through the Dark: Part 1
by blacktears
Summary: umm...can't explain breifly, but please read nad review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: ...   
  
  


####  Through the Dark  
Part 1

  
  
He walked down the street, his long brown braid swinging lightly behind him. He was beautiful, dispite the scowl he wore, with pale skin, hair nearly to his butt and bright violet eyes. The tight black shirt and pants he was clad in accented his fit figure, and as he walked he drew more than one interested eye.   
  
He was Dou, the capable pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. Usually he was bright and chipper, but as he walked down the dark, damp streets of a small city in Japan, he radiated nothing but danger.   
  
His fist clenched at his side. God, he hated this. He hated being called away on a mission, a dull, simple mission to plant bombs around a suppossedly secret Oz base. He could, just as easily, blow the base sky high with his beloved Gundam in less than half the time, and already he would be home to his lover, Heero, but no. He had to muck around in the small town to blow it up without attracting more attention than was necessary to the Gundams.   
  
At least he knew exactly where the base was now-that was deffinatly a help...   
  
He paused at the grungy little building that served as a hotel, not sure he wanted to go inside just then. Sure, he probably should-his room was there and he could contact the other pilots from a laptop he'd left, carefully hidden, there, but then again the thought of the small room depressed him. Not that the rest of the city was any better at all.....   
  
He sighed and dully opened the door, not even drawing a look from the proprietor who was slumped over the desk with bloodshot eyes. He, like most people in the small, but extrodenarily dirty town, was addicted to a powerful hallucinagin called DARK.   
  
Ignoring the place's owner, Duo carefully made his way up to his room. The room was on the second floor, admist several others. Most of the rooms were occupied-and from the sounds emitting from them there was no question what was going on behind the closed doors. Duo ignored this as he made his way to the end of the hall.   
  
His room was the last on the floor, and the only one with a functional lock (he'd paid considerably more for this little feature, but money was no issue while he, and the other Gundam pilots, were supported by Quatre's generosity, and a lock in a place like this was necessary). He carefully unlocked the door and entered.   
  
The room was just as he'd left it-small, ditry bed unmade, wood floor unswept. The window was nailed shut, and grungy curtains covered it completely. The room still smelled of sweat and human feces. Trying his best to ignore these facts, Duo closed the door. He'd been in a lot worse places, he reminded himself sternly-but then, he'd been living in a spotless mansion for the last few months, that smelled sweetly of a certain blond arabian.   
  
With a grimance, he got gingerly to his knees and reached far under the old bed. Under it was his luggage-laptop, clothes, and plenty of weapons. Luckily, they were still there. His stuff was very specialized, difficult to come by and worth quite a bit, and he didn't trust anyone in this place for an instant.   
  
He pulled the large duffle bag with his things out, and plopped in uncerimonally on the bed, causing the springs to 'clunk' loudly. Sure, there were explosives in there, but they weren't so sensative to go off with a simple impact like that. He unzipped the duffle and pulled out the laptop that he brought, and set it up on the bed.   
  
While he waited for the small computer to load up, he quickly changed into another outfit-identical but cleaner than the one he was currently wearing. When tje computer had finally booted successfully, Shinigami carefully put in a call to the pilots' current safehouse.   
  
Qutre answered quickly, and as soon as he saw who was there, a broad smile grew on his angelic face. "Konnechiwa, Duo!" he greeted the long haired boy with so much enthusiasm that Duo had to smile.   
  
"Konnechiwa, Quatre," He responded. "I've finally found the base," Quatre's smile widened even more. "And I just wanted to see if you guys had any more information on it before I blew it sky high and returned home..."   
  
"Hai, Duo," the arabian answered. "we have some-but only a little." Duo waited expectantly, as Quatre watched. "The base is for research-there are severl top scientists who went missing months ago and were presumed dead in there."   
  
"Any I should try to save?" Duo asked, hoping that this new twist wouldn't make the job any more difficult. He just wanted to get to his nice clean home and his Heero-kun at this point.   
  
Though Quatre's expression barely changed, Duo knew he wouldn't like the answer. "Hai, Duo," He repeated. "All of them."   
  
"Damn," Duo muttered under his breath, lowering his eyes briefly from the screen. He glanced back up. "How many?"   
  
"Nine."   
  
Duo nearly cursed again, but decided against it, seeing how pointless such a manuever would be. "Fine. I save nine scientists." He said at last in a flat voice. "What else did you find out?"   
  
"Well," Quatre leaned back in the chair or couch he was sitting on. "We still don't know what, exactly, the research their conducting there is on, but we think they may be designing a new mobile suit," In a crappy little building in a crappy little town with little security and surrounded by criminals and drug addicts? Duo frowned. That didn't seem too likely-though, had it not been for a little extra information, the Gundam pilots would never have thought to look here for something like that, so perhaps there was a secruity of sorts in the town after all....   
  
"We can tell you what the scientists specialize in," Quatre was saying. "Which is how we deduced the mobile suit theory,"   
  
"Shoot," Duo said, leaning back slightly and folding his arms over his chest.   
  
Quatre cleared his throat, tapping a few keys that Duo couldn't see on his own computer-probably calling up the information that he likely had memorized anyhow. "There are two weapons experts; three engineers; one chemist; two medical doctors and the last one has degrees in most of what I just mentioned there," Quatre hesitated. "There may be more hidden on the base, but those are the ones we could find out about."   
  
"Fine," Duo spit out, unusually acidically. "Anything else?"   
  
"Hai," Quatre responded. "One last thing-the compound is much bigger than we originally thought-it seems to extend under the entire city-there is evident of passageways for nearly a half mile away from the city's heart."   
  
Duo's jaw dropped a fraction of an inch. Damn! This kept getting more and more complicated......With one hand, he reached over and yanked his duffle bag closer to him. Quatre watched him as he quickly went through it. At last, Shinigami's attention returned to his blond friend.   
  
"I still ought to have enough explosives to destroy it," his reported, a small grin tugging at his lips. "After I rescue some people at least-then boom!"   
  
Quatre frantically shook his head. "No, no, Duo, you can't do that." Duo's small smile slipped and he stared at the other boy in confusion. "If you do that," Quatre explained. "You'll end up destroying the entire city-yourself and the scientists included."   
  
Duo sighed, and glared at the screen. "All right," he said sarcasm slipping into his voice. "What exactly do you propose me do then?"   
  
"Destroy the entrance of the compound-the above ground part-like you'd originally planned," Quatre began laying out the plan that he and the other pilots had come up with the night before, foregoing sleep in doing so. "And then get the hostages to safety. We'll join you there, and will effectivly destroy the base, without blowing it up."   
  
Duo scowled. "Ransack it you mean?"   
  
The arabian looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, in a way, yes I suppose that would be an accurate description..."   
  
"So while I'm in there, searching for some dickhead specialists," Duo growled. His patience was rapidly thinning. Quatre looked at him sharply, but even the sweet boy couldn't cheer the long haired pilot up. "I can put my fist through anything I see fit?"   
  
"Hai..." Quatre said, uncertainty obvious in his voice.   
  
"Hn." Duo sounded uncommonly like Heero. "Okay, thats all fine and dandy, but you realize, as soon as I get in there, they'll contact Oz, and reenforcments will come."   
  
"Hai," Quatre sighed. "We're going to leave as soon as we can, and bring our Gundams."   
  
"So much for low profile," Duo muttered. "And me, without Deathscythe," He sighed and turned his focus back to Quatre, who stared back almost blankly. "Is that it?" The other Gundam pilot nodded. "Fine. Could I speak with Heero please?"   
  
"Arigato, Duo," Quatre said. "But Heero, Trowa and Wufei are out right now....We'll see you soon though," His voice brightened as he said that.   
  
Duo sighed. "Hai," he mumbled. "Later."   
  
"Take care," The kawaii arabian pilot said just as Duo cut the link.   
  
  
  
Sorry about some of the spellings, next part should be out soon. Please read and review.


	2. Through the Dark: Part2

Disclaimer: :::whistles::: I think everyone knows what this should say, right? Thought so. It applies, to say the least.   
Note: Ummmm.....ta da! part two! Tell me what you think. PLEASE.......   
  
  
Through the Dark: Part 2   
Duo Maxwell glared at what he had until recently thought to be a small, secret Oz base, one that had recently revealed itself to be much bigger than he, or the other Gundam pilots, had thought-making Duo's mission much, much more complicated.   
  
He sighed. Well, no one had said being an elite Gundam pilot would be easy.....But, dammit, this wasn't even work in a Gundam! Shaking his head, Duo pulled his gun out of it's holster. He'd thought his plan through a dozen times, but it still seemed impractical and impossible. He had to find nine guys in what would be, essencially, a city full of hostiles. And then, he had to get them back outside and to safety before the other pilots arrived with their Gundams. From there on, it should be easier, and he wouldn't need to worry about having a plan-but for now, that was the one thing foremost on his mind.   
  
Coming in close second, was his koi, Heero. Even though he shouldn't have been, Heero was definately on Duo's mind.   
  
Shaking his head to clear it, Deathscythe's pilot slung his bag over one shoulder, mindful of the long brown braid that hung like a rope down his back. He hated the town he was in-it was smelly, dirty and no one within a fifty mile radius was even remotely trustworthy-but there was one good asset to it. Act like your addicted to a drug, have a deadly disease and then don't bathe for a week and you fit right in with the locals. And no one, NO ONE, would bother you.   
  
As much as he hated it, the bathing situation wasn't a difficulty for Duo-meaning to say that he was as ripe as anyone in the town due to the need of keeping a relitivly low profile, and lack of sleep gave him blood shot eyes with bags under them. As long as he slouched and breathed as though he had something perpetually caught in his throat, the young man could easily pull of the charade.   
  
He staggered towards the building, hunched over, his head down so that his chin was against his chest. From the outside, the Oz base looked little different than most of the grungy buildings in the town-that was the whole point. Unless you were looking specifically for it-or had the misfortune of attempting to go inside-it was wholly unremarkable.   
  
As Duo slowly made his way over, his trained eyes easily caught site of the few give aways as to the building's true nature-a high tech security system by the door, cleverly disguised as an odd, decrepide mailbox; and the two, out of uniform, gaurds whose eyes slowly skimmed the streets for possible enemies-or maybe just a good fuck. It was the guards that Duo had to deal with first. He could feel their eyes on him as he neared the place....   
  
Hopefully, they would be out of practice and lax, given they were assigned a job that had very little excitement-but the self proclaimed Shinigami couldn't count on that. He wonder who they'd pissed to get such a shitty assignment.....   
  
He staggered up to the nearest gaurd, hoping that the other would also head in his direction.   
  
"What do you want?" The guard asked, glaring at the pilot in disgust. Duo withheld an ironic smile and didn't answer right away-he wasn't even sure what he could say. Out of the corner of his violet eye, he saw the other guard approaching. Apparently, he'd been quiet too long, because the first man repeated his question, his voice a growl.   
  
"DARK?" Duo asked with a cough to disguise his voice. "Do you have any DARK?"   
  
The gaurd made a disgusted noise, and looked up at his companion who had nearly reached him. "It's just another strung out addict, Tech," he told him without bothering to cover up his loathing for DARK addicts. Not that Duo blamed him-the crazed, do-anything-for-a-hit people made him want to throttle something as well.   
  
The second gaurd, Tech, smirked and made it the rest of the way there. Duo tensed, ready to lash out. Something made him pause....."Go ahead and send him in," Tech said, his voice slightly smoother than his friend's, though it too held contempt. Duo almost dropped his cover because of what he heard, and payed carefully attention-but neither guard eleborated on why normal, strung out citizens would be allowed into a top secret Oz base where new mobile suits were being designed....   
  
"Well, you heard him," the first guard growled, his attention apparently back on Duo. "Go on in through that door and tell them that Ren and Tech sent'ya."   
  
Stooping lower, Duo mumbled something that sounded like an apology, and scuffled inside the indicated door-without any difficulties from the security system! Something was definately wierd....   
  
Clutching his gun tightly, though he was still crouched over in such a way that his body shielded it, Duo found himself in a world very different from the city. Clean, white and steril looking, the building was much more average for a powerful organization, such as Oz, than the rest of the town-though it did lack the elegance other places had.   
  
Duo took two steps in on the polished floor, his violet eyes quickly taking in the two occupied desks, and doorway directly across from him. Other than that, the room seemed bare-there were windows, but all of them were coated black so that people couldn't see inside; on the desks were computers, but little else. Sitting at each desk, was a person, in an odd variation of the standard uniform, that Duo had never seen before.   
  
The two people looked up with surprise at Duo's entrance, and one quickly got to his feet, hand going for his hip. Duo tensed, just about ready to shoot him, but curiosity got the better of him and, even though it wasn't likely a safe move, he decided to play the withdrawn druggie a bit longer.   
  
"Who are you?" The other person demanded, and for the first time, Duo noticed that he was a she-though, it was nearly impossible to tell by looking at her.   
  
Duo hesitated, tempted to answer with 'Shinigami' then blow her head off-but a little self control squelched the urge. He mumbled the first name-aside from Heero and Duo-that came to his mind. "Antony." Not that it made any difference to these Oz people...."Do you have DARK?"   
  
The two officers exchanged glances. "The guards must have sent him in," The man said, stowing his gun away in it's holster once again. "Should we have him go downstairs?"   
  
The woman shrugged, completely ignoring the fact that Duo could hear everything said, just like her companion. "Why not? The docs said they got more-I don't think they'll complain to have one earlier than expected..." She looked at Duo again, her eyes narrowing and her nose wrinkling at his ripe smell. She sat down at her desk. "You bring him down-I can smell him from here."   
  
"Hey, but-" The other person protested, but she shot him a glare, and he reluctantly mumbled his agreement to her order. "Come on," he hissed to Duo, coming out from behind the desk and going to the door that Shinigami had noticed earlier.   
  
Duo followed her, getting a glare from the woman as he passed her. He marvled at how lax the security was-it still didn't seem right.....but he was hopeful that it would be as easy as it seemed. That would save a lot of time and grief, and he'd be back in Heero's arms that much quicker.   
  
After being led through the mysterious doorway, Duo found himself in an elevator with the Oz man-who stood as far from Duo as he could in the confined space. A glimse at himself in one of the shiny metal walls revealed part of the reason why to the young pilot. Duo truly did look awful! His hair was a scattered mess, he was dirty and looked at least ten years older hunched over the way he was. He could also see his gun, and carefully stashed it in a safer place.   
  
The elevator started moving downwards with a jerk, humming slightly as it did. For a moment, Duo felt his stomach go up in his throat, but the ride was short and soon the doors opened again.   
  
They stepped out into a room nearly identical to the one they had just exited. Two desks were against the wall facing in, with strangly clad people behind them. One of the men nodded to Duo's escort. "Subject?" He asked-once again Duo was ignored.   
  
"Hai," The man growled. "Take him to Dr-"   
  
The other man laughed. "Not a chance, Rich-you take him yourself."   
  
Rich-Duo's escort, that is-growled again and gave the Gundam pilot a venimous glare. "Come'on baka," he muttered, scowling as he left the room, his budies laughing in their wake.   
  
Duo studied the corridor he was led into with interest-doors brok off about every ten or twenty feet, and an occasional tunnel-identical to the one he was in-intersected it. He was led through several such turns, carefully memorizing where they were so he could find his way out. It seemed like a maze down there...   
  
At last, Rich stopped and rapped on one of the doors, then entered without waiting for a reply. This interested Duo, because the door was a silver metal, unlike most of the others which were either wood or painted white, like the walls.   
  
Duo followed him inside-and was faced with a nightmarish room. It was cold-icy-with a metal opperating table in the center, a row of cabinets on one wall above a sink and counter. One the other wall was a number of needles and other things that looked vaguely like medical impliments, but much more like torture devices. The worst part was the woman who sat huddled in a corner beside a meager amount of food and water, one hand changed to the wall.   
  
The word 'bondage' flit briefly through Duo's mind as he took this all in. He was so engrossed in the rooms details, that he was startled when the door closed behind him.   
  
Rich walked further into the room, and knelt beside the woman, who was clad in what appeared to be a long white, starched dress. "Dr. Jem." his voice was harsh and Duo saw that his lip pulled up in a sneer as he spoke the name. The woman looked up at him with red eyes, not bothering to shove her frizzled hair out of her eyes to see him better. "I brought a patient for you."   
  
Two sets of eyes turned to Duo, ever so briefly, then locked on each other once again in what appeared to be cold hatred-or general dislike, at the very least. Scowling, Rich broke the glare as he unlocked the woman's wrist from the table. "Ring when your done."   
  
He got to his feet and brushed out of the room, passing Duo without a glance. Duo watched the door close behind him, with a growing feeling of dread. What had he gotten himself into now?   
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW-next part coming soon (I think)


End file.
